Paint War
by emmaspirate
Summary: When Chad asks Sonny to re-paint his dressing room, what sort of things will come from it. Will true feelings finally be admitted?


"Chad, why exactly are we painting your dressing the same color?" Sonny Munroe said, dipping a paint brush into the bucket of paint.

"The paint is starting to fade a little." Chad said, doing the same thing.

Sonny looked at Chad like he was nuts. The color on Chad's dressing room might have been fading a bit, but not enough to paint the whole room over.

"Well, why couldn't you just ask Mr. Condor to I don't know, hire someone to do this work for you?"

"He said the paint wasn't bad enough to re-do. And if I want to do it, I'll have to pay and do it myself." Chad said, painting down his section of the wall. Sonny couldn't even tell the difference in the wall color.

"I agree with him. So, why exactly did you ask me to help you? Don't you have friends off of Mackenzie Falls that would help?" Sonny asked, rolling her eyes as she started to paint.

"Sonny, if you haven't noticed all ready. I don't really have that many friends. You're the only one that I talk to on a daily basis. It's hard to believe but you are like the best friend that I have." Chad said, not able to look Sonny in the eye.

Sonny couldn't really believe what she was hearing. But now looking back on the last year that she and Chad have known each other she never really has seen him with anyone else outside his cast members.

"Chad, I have to say that might be the nicest thing that you have ever said to me." Sonny said, smiling.

"Well, don't get used to it." Chad said, smiling as well.

The two of them painted in silence for a few minutes before Sonny started talking again. "Chad, this is boring."

"You know, I agree with you. This is a pointless job." Chad said, throwing his paintbrush onto the floor.

"I told you so!" Sonny said, sticking her tongue out at him. "What are we going to do with all of this paint? You paid all this money for it. I wouldn't want to see it go to waste." Sonny said, looking at the 4 paint containers that were on the floor.

"I really don't know. I could just get my money back on the ones that aren't open up. But as for the rest…" Chad stopped talking when he felt something spatter in his face. Chad turned to see Sonny with a smirk on her face. "Did you just splatter me with paint?" Chad asked only to be hit in the face again with the blue paint.

"You said you didn't know what to do with them!" Sonny said, smirking. Chad was surprised at himself when he leaned down and grabbed his paintbrush and flicked it at Sonny. Sonny gaped at him as the blue paint went all over the out fit that she was wearing.

"You started it." Chad said, laughing at the look on Chad's face.

"Oh it's on now Cooper." Sonny said, grabbing the paint and flinging it at Chad. The two of the tossed paint back and forth causing it to go everywhere in Chad's dressing room. And for the first time ever Chad could really care less what his dressing room looked like, he was having the time of his life.

The two were laughing and having the time of there lives having a major paint war that they didn't even see someone enter the room.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Came the voice of none other then Mr. Condor himself.

"M-Mr. Condor, we were just having a little fun." Sonny said, looking over at Chad who was like frozen where he was at.

"Really? Fun? I have never seen Chad act like this before. He is usually so straight laced and wanting everything in his place."

"I just wanted to act like a kid." Chad said, finally finding his voice.

"Well, just make sure you clean everything up when you're done." Mr. Condor said, before leaving Sonny and Chad alone again.

"I can't believe he didn't throw a fit over this." Chad said, trying to run a hand threw his hair only to feel nothing but paint.

"He seemed really happy that you were enjoying yourself."

"I really did have a good time. Even though it did destroy my dressing room." Chad said, looking around the room to see that all most everything was splattered blue.

"I did too. Do you want me to help you clean everything up?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny, there is something that I should tell you first." Chad said, walking in front of her.

"What's that?" "I think I might be in love with my best friend. Is that wrong?" Chad said, never breaking eye contact with Sonny. He couldn't believe that he finally had the guts to tell her how he felt.

"No, I don't think it's wrong. Because I think I'm in love with my best friend too." Sonny said smiling up at Chad.

Chad felt his breathing stall a bit. He never in a million years imagine her tell him that. "Would you mind of I kissed you?" Chad asked.

"I would be insulted if you didn't." Sonny said, leaning up on her tip-toes to give Chad a sweet but passionate kiss. The two couldn't have been happier, even if they were both blue.

* * *

_A/N: If this was strange I'm sorry it's 1:15 in the morning right now. It was a very stressful day and I thought a story would help, and this idea I've had for a few days. So tell me what you think. Peace! Danielle._


End file.
